MultiColored Heart
by Misaki Tsuki
Summary: Collection of random and fluffy drabbles. Yaoi and friendship. No Flames. Random couples. The romance goes on...
1. Opposites: Judai x Ryo

Okay, I got this idea from one of my favorite stories but I'm not stealing anything!! I've decided to write a small drabble about my favorite couplings! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I had no idea that the artist for GX was different! But either way, I do not own Yugioh GX or any of the characters that may appear in this fic.

Warning: Yaoi, Lots of Fluffy stuff!! Drabbles! Yay!

Attention: No Flames!

Coupling: Ryo x Judai (Zane x Jaden)

**_My Multi-Colored Heart_**

_**Drabble 1: Opposites:**_

_They are so different and yet..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ryo would always watch as Judai dueled. He dueled with so much passion that it made him wonder what the chocolate-eyed boy would do if Duel Academia never existed._

_Ryo would always compare their attitudes. Whenever Judai was congratulated, he flushed a little and would chuckle sweetly (and if all went well, hopefully Judai's head wouldn't swell). Ryo would only give a distant "Thank you" to such praise._

_Ryo would watch Judai's reactions as he kissed him on the lips for all of his efforts. He would blush and then make a silly but cute face at the said affection. When Judai would go and kiss Ryo on the lips, he would cart him off to his room._

_Ryo and Judai were totally different but the "I love you," meant the same thing._

_-End-_

_Yeah, it was short but it was just a drabble. Please Review!! No Flames!_


	2. Property: Saiou x Edo

Yeah! Next One!!!

Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh GX or any of the characters that may appear in this fic.

Warning: Yaoi, Lots of Fluffy stuff!! Drabbles! Yay!

Attention: No Flames!

Coupling: Saiou x Edo

_**Drabble 2: Property: **Saiou likes to think that Edo is his to keep..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Saiou was randomly cleaning his room while Edo lay on his bed, flipping through a random magazine. _

_"The things people write! It's ridiculous!" The pro-league duelist snorted while a blush creped on his face. _

_"Well…What now?" Saiou asked, wondering what had gotten his Phoenix's feathers in a bunch. _

_"Listen to this! 'This week, there had been rumors that Fifteen year old, Pro-league duelist, Edo Phoenix, has been having a secret love affair with an unidentified older man. The rumors started when hickeys could clearly be seen on his neck!!" _

_The last part made Saiou laugh while Edo practically choked. _

_"That's not funny Saiou! Do you know what this might mean?!" _

_"That I should get you a collar that says "Property of Saiou Takuma" on it and keep it around your neck?" Saiou asked innocently. _

_Edo scoffed at the idea of being 'owned' by some one. _

_"No, you perverted, old man!" Edo yelled. _

_" It means that people might find out! You know the rules! A manager is FORBIDDEN to have a sexual relationship with his client." _

_Saiou smirked. "Wouldn't it be fun to see the looks on everyone's faces?" _

_Edo rolled his eyes and before he knew it, he was pinned on the bed he was on. _

_"Saiou!" _

_"That collar idea is starting to appeal greatly to me…" Saiou whispered darkly as his lips moved up and down a slender, pale neck. _

_"Nunn…I-I'm nobody's property…" The blushing boy said in a shaky voice. _

_Saiou lifted his head and placed a steamy kiss on his lover's lips and looked into a defiant pair of azure eyes. _

_"Except mine." _

_"You…don't own me…ah!" _

_"Oh, I own you Edo…let me show you that I know how to tame the Phoenix." _

_-End- _

_Hmm…I kinda liked that one. Till next time, bye!_


	3. Silver: Manjoume x Sho

On a roll tonight!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or any of the characters that may appear in this fic.

Warning: Yaoi, Lots of Fluffy stuff!! Drabbles! Yay!

Attention: No Flames!

Coupling: Manjoume x Sho

_**Drabble 2:Silver **_

_Manjoume use to think that Black was his favorite color… _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Manjoume was resting under the shade of a nearby tree, while his small lover's head lay on his lap.

Sho had fallen asleep about an hour ago and Manjoume was starting to think that his chibi would never wake up.

Out of boredom, Manjoume began checking out the small boy laying on him. Sho was just absolutely adorable. From his cute hair to his bright jacket. From his angelic face to his slender, feminine body. Every thing on his face was beautiful…especially his silver eyes.

Those eyes…what was it about those eyes that did Manjoume in every time?

Slowly, the said pair of eyes opened. The shadows of the trees only intensifying their silver glow.

"Manjoume-Kun, what's wrong?" The small angel asked. Manjoume was breathless.

He smirked as he picked his chibi off the ground. He already knew the answer to his question.

He held the small body against his chest. "I bet you can't guess my favorite color."

"(Blush) Isn't it black?" The small boy asked flustered, wondering why Manjoume would ask such a thing.

Before answering, Manjoume stole a kiss from his beloved.

"No, it's silver."

It was because those silver eyes only shone with love for him.

-End-

Please review!! Thanks!!


	4. Aniki: JudaiSho

Meh, I was bored and I'm trying to pass the time at work so forgive if it still has some mistakes. (There shouldn't be too many)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or any of the characters that may appear in this fic.

Warning: Yaoi, Lots of Fluffy stuff!! Drabbles! Friendship!!!! Yay for Friends!!!!!!!!!!

Attention: No Flames!

Coupling (?): Judai and Sho (I was aiming more for a friendship thing. But take it however you want)

**_Drabble 2:Aniki_**

_Judai will always be Sho's Dear Brother... _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sho had grow up a lot since he'd entered Duel Academia and so had Judai._

_Eventually, Sho had grown up so much, He moved up to Obelisk Blue._

_He stopped clinging to Judai as much._

_He spoke what was on his mind without a moment's hesitation._

_He didn't look down at the ground when he spoke. And most importantly..._

_He believed in himself._

_Judai, however, felt somewhat saddened one day when Sho didn't call him "Aniki"_

_"Hey Sho?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Uhhh...Can I ask you something?"_

_"Uh-huh!"_

_"Err...Do you...do you still want me around?"_

_"Eh? What made you ask that?!"_

_"It's just...you look so independent now. I was thinking...maybe you didn't want me as your Aniki...cause I can't protect you...you do that all on your own now..."_

_Judai looked down and wasn't expecting a thin body flinging itself into his chest._

_Sho sniffled and began to sob...and Judai smiled._

_"Does this mean you're still my little brother?"_

_"Oh...sniff…f you forget...I wouldn't be brave without you. I'd be lonely and afraid if you hadn't guided me though all of these years...y'know, there's one thing I always forget to say..."_

_Judai hugged Sho back slightly before he took a step back._

_"And what's that?"_

_Sho smiled. "Thank you...Aniki."_

_-End-_

_I kinda dedicate this to my best friend, Jessi, because she's made me a stronger person...sniff...ah, friendship! PLEASE REVIEW! XD_


	5. Control: Jim X Kenzan

Someone needs to write a Jim x Kenzan fanfic! SOMEONE, PLEASE! DOES ANYONE LIKE THIS COUPLING?! Ask your friends to ask their friends if anyone likes this and tell them to PM me!! X3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or any of the characters that may appear in this fic.

Warning: Yaoi, Lots of Fluffy stuff!! Drabbles! Season 3! If you don't know Jim...then you should find out who he is!

**_Attention: No Flames!_**

Coupling : Jim Crocodile Cook x Tyranno Kenzan (Cause I'm super wacky like that)

**Drabble 5: Control**

_Jim has a special talent for pacifying the most ferocious of reptiles..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have the power to control you, ya know." Jim said matter-o-factly to Kenzan one day. A smirk gracing his lips.

Kenzan merely growled at the man, but he managed to contain his DNA from activating. Why was it that Jim got on his nerves so?

"Control my ass! What makes you control me? _There ain't no one who can tame me!"_

"Oh?" Jim said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Kenzan growled again, trying to ignore the blush that spread across his face like wildfire.

"Just shut up and get out of my way!" Kenzan snarled.

Jim stepped in front of the brown-skinned duelist.

"Admit it..."

"Admit what, you psychopathic fossil lover?!"

"That I can control you."

"Hell no!"

"Why?"

"Cause it ain't true, ya bastard!"

"Hmm…" Jim took a couple of steps in front of Kenzan until he was looking him straight in the boy's dark brown eyes.

"…well, I'll have to show you…"

Jim grabbed Kenzan by the wrists and pulled him close to his chest, letting one of his hands cup the boy's chin, making a hot blush spill over his cheeks.

"…how much I control you…"

"SAY WHA--?!"

-End-

Don't kill me…I got the idea from this funny picture I saw. If you wanna see it, follow this link. XD

h t t p://p i c s . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / a o i c h a n 0 7 / g a l l e r y / 0 0 0 0 d t q 8 (copy into address bar without spaces)

If it doesn't work, pm me and I'll send you the picture.

Ja Na!


	6. Saved: Fubuki x Judai

Alrighty then, I may be the only one who actually likes Judai around here and I may be the only one who thinks he'd be cute paired up not with Asuka but with her brother, Fubuki.

(Actually, I do like Judai x Asuka but these are Yaoi drabbles, you see.)

So, for my own pleasure, I'm writing it! Lol! (But if you like, please review)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or any of the characters that may appear in this fic.

Warning: Yaoi, Lots of Fluffy stuff!! And just plain strange stuff!

**_Attention: No Flames!_**

Coupling: Fubuki x Judai (Atticus x Jaden) Aren't I loony? XD

**Drabble 6: Saved**

_It was Judai that had saved him from darkness..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fubuki tried to be discreet, which was unusual for him. Usually, the brown-haired prince would tell you how he felt about you. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing was a question left up in the air.

Anyway, Fubuki kept dropping small hints at Judai that he wanted to talk to him more...but dim-witted Judai couldn't tell night from day, so it wasn't strange that Judai kept his usual distance from the elder Tenjouin.

So one day, Fubuki decided to stop being so vague and went up to Judai.

"Hey, Judai-Kun, Can I talk to you?" Fubuki asked. The slyther boy smiled brightly which made the Blizzard Prince's heart jump.

"Of course!" Judai followed Fubuki towards the stairs.

"What's up?"

"Judai-kun, I was wondering…"

Suddenly somebody's voice came from below the steps, it was a Ra yellow student.

"Tenjouin-kun, can you help me with something?"

"Meh…Uh, sure!" Fubuki went down the steps and was face to face with the Ra.

"Do you know where room 2AB is?"

"Hmmm…not sure. Hey, Judai!"

Judai went closer to the steps but misplaced his footing and tripped, causing him to fall down the stairs.

"Ahh!"

"Judai-Kun!"

Quickly, Fubuki ran and caught Judai before he hit the ground.

"Oh damn! Are you okay?"

Judai looked up with a slight blush on his face and smiled.

"Yep! Thank you for saving me."

Suddenly, random thought of when Judai had dueled him as Darkness filled his mind. He knew how much Judai looked after him while he was in the hospital…he had even saved his sister.

"No Judai…" Fubuki said, his eyes narrowed as he stared at the boy currently in his arms.

"It is I that has been saved by you…"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'll show you."

With that, Fubuki kissed Judai passionately, hoping that he could feel all of the warm feelings that he felt.

-End-

Awww! Cute, no? Please review! Ja Na!


	7. Gems: Jim x Johan

Woot! I don't know what I've been smoking but its pretty darn good X3. You'll see what I mean in a second. This is just me going into my own world.

You are being warned...this coupling is, perhaps, unheard of! But, I have another pic to show that I'm not the only psycho out there.

Eh, soon I'll have to write a Jim x Amon drabble. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or any of the characters that may appear in this fic.

Warning: Yaoi, Lots of Fluffy stuff!! Drabbles! Season 3! If you know about season 3, you obviously know who are favorite Gary-sue is. (Cough-Johan-Cough)

**_Attention: No Flames!_**

Coupling: Jim Crocodile Cook x Johan Anderson

**Drabble 7: Gems **

_Precious things are hard to come by… _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Johan was the type of guy that trusted his teammates more than anything.

He, like Judai, usually treasured friendship and respect like they were the most precious gems in the world.

Johan worked closely with his comrades and Jim was one of his most trusted friends, so that days' turn of events were quite unusual.

It stared with a simple question.

"Jim, what is the most precious thing in the world to you?" Johan asked randomly one day. He was alone with Jim for the first time in a while.

"Eh?!" The taller boy seemed taken aback by the question and blushed slightly.

"Heh…its kind of personal, Johan."

Johan didn't like that answer.

"Hey, I always tell you things! Remember when I use to have that strange crush on Judai? You were the first one I told."

"That's exactly why I _can't _tell you…" Jim said quietly.

"What are you saying?" Johan asked surprised.

Jim, who had been turned to the side for a good portion of the conversation, turned to face Johan, with an expression he'd never seen before.

"I'm saying that _you_ are my most precious gem."

Johan fought back an involuntary blush. He'd never known Jim to feel that way about him. He was, for the first time in his life, speechless. Jim smiled at his friend and secret love.

"But you…only shine for Judai."

"That's not true! Its only because we're so much alike that I was drawn to him at first but not anymore!"

Johan took a step closer to Jim.

"I could learn…to shine for you…"

"Johan."

"Teach me to shine for you." Johan smiled as a blush graced his cheeks.

Without much warning, Jim embraced Johan tightly and whispered in his ear.

"Out of all your gems, you are the most beautiful to me...my precious gem."

"Jim…"

-End-

Meh heh heh. I have no idea why I wrote this…but I don't think it's too bad. Oh, here's the link for the picture!

First: This is one for Fubuki x Judai, if interested.

1) h t t p/ p i c s. l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m /a o i c h a n 0 7/p i c/ 0 0 0 0 5 c f 1/g 1 3 (Remeber, no spaces when you type it in the address bar.)

and the Jim x Johan one.

2) h t t p / p i c s . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / a o i c h a n 0 7/ p i c / 0 0 0 0 6 1 0 x / g 1 3

If you need help, Message me and provide your e-mail address and I'll be glad to send them to you. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1


	8. Impression: Kenzan x Sho

After neglecting to finish writing something for Akane, (Again...sorry! I'll get to it eventually.), I'm dedicating this drabble to her! For you, and the rest of my loyal reviewers, I bring...Ta-Da! Kenzan x Sho!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or any of the characters that may appear in this fic.

Warning: Yaoi, Lots of Fluffy stuff!! Drabbles! A big, half black, half Japanese dino man! XD (Does anyone read this?)

**_Attention: No Flames!_**

Coupling: Kenzan x Sho

**Drabble 8: Impression**

_First impressions are often conflicting..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sho's first impression of Kenzan was one that was full of fear and doubt. The taller, dark skinned boy seemed like nothing more than a bully.

At the same time, this brash individual intrigued him. Someone so different than himself, someone, Sho inwardly wanted to get to know him better. Some who looked strong, not just physically but spiritually as well. Someone he could lean on.

Kenzan's first impression of Sho was unimpressed. The small kid with glasses seemed to lack fighting spirit and confidence. Something that Kenzan through all individuals should possess.

At the same time, it looked like heaven had appeared on earth. The boy had the face of an angel. Big silver eyes, lightly peach colored skin; an immense contrast from his own dark color, and the brightest smile he'd ever seen.

Kenzan had just found an angel.

Sho had just found a protector.

Today, Kenzan was reflecting on the day he met his friend and secret love and Sho was right along side him.

"What are you thinking about?" The angel asked. Kenzan looked down from his thoughts.

"I was thinking about what I felt when I first met you." Kenzan said honestly.

The small boy blushed. " And what exactly was that?"

"You sure you wanna know?"

"Uh-huh."

"It's kinda cheesy…" Kenzan felt a small blush appear on his face, which made Sho blush harder.

"Tell me."

"Fine." Kenzan dropped his voice to a deep whisper.

"It was love."

-End-

Meh, I've never written this before! I'm so…speechless. I think it was rather cute…ho oh! Anyway, this one's for you, Akane! (And everyone else too)

All right! REVIEW!!!!!! XD


	9. Denial: Jim x Kenzan

Since my buddy Freak0592 asked, I'm gonna write another Kenzan x Jim drabblet! Yay for dino's and fossils!

And everyone probably has been wondering where I've been for the past two weeks (?). I got a job since I must pay for my deposit (College is EXPENSIVE!!). And the little free time I have is dedicated to making a Manjoume x Sho AMV. When it's done, all you Man/Sho fans can check it out.

For everyone else...enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or any of the characters that may appear in this fic.

Warning: Yaoi, Lots of Fluffy stuff!! Drabbles! Season 3! Wackiness!

**_Attention: No Flames!_**

Coupling: Jim Crocodile Cook x Tyranno Kenzan (Yep, again)

**Drabble 9: Denial**

_Denial is the cause of misunderstandings and confusion..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenzan ultimately denied that he had any type of feelings for the transfer student, Jim.

He wouldn't admit that the first time he laid eyes on him that his heart skipped a beat.

He wouldn't admit that when he felt himself being stared at he would blush.

He wouldn't admit that every time someone mentioned the words "Dino", "Boy" or "fossil" in a sentence, his thoughts would automatically turn to the hat-wearing stud.

He wouldn't admit that it wasn't just the duel against Jim that he lost...it was his heart too.

The question was why. Why was it that Kenzan denied his feelings?

It was the fear of unrequited love.

But sometimes we must face the fear we have, weather we want to or not.

"Kenzan!" Jim yelled after hours of looking for the rebellious Ra yellow.

Slowly, he turned around from where he stood and looked up with eyes full of fear and defiance.

"What do you want, Jim?" Kenzan asked knowing very well why Jim had been seeking him out. It was because a rumor that was supposed to fall on deaf ears was picked up by none other that Jim himself.

"Why won't you talk to me? Every time I want to say something to you, you make up an excuse or run away! Why?"

Kenzan felt hot tears sting the back of his eyes.

"Don't play stupid! You know why?" Kenzan almost yelled. Jim frowned.

"Fine...but I need to know..."

"What? If its true?"

"Yes."

"Well, its not!"

"Are you sure?"

"God Damnit! Go away!!" Kenzan pleaded, unable to take the assault on his mind and heart much longer.

All of a sudden, Kenzan was spun around and face to face with a very serious-looking Jim.

"Stop denying me!" Jim exclaimed, shaking Kenzan's wrists slightly.

Kenzan shook his head. "Let me go!"

"No! Damnit Dino Boy! Stop being difficult! I just want to know if the rumors about how you feel about me are true!"

"Why?! What difference would it make!? You wanna make my life a living hell?! YOU ALREADY HAVE! ALL I THINK ABOUT IS YOU!!" Kenzan yelled, unable to stop the words that rushed out of his lips like the few tears that escaped.

(He didn't cry though. Kenzan ain't that much of an uke. Don't wanna kill his pride. XD)

Jim stood speechless for a few moments, and then smiled.

"You know what the problem with denying what you feel is?" Jim asked after a long moment of silence.

Kenzan didn't want to face Jim again but a pair of slightly rough hands grabbed his face gently.

"(Blush) Jim..."

"You fail to notice the other person's feelings."

Kenzan's eyes widened.

Jim smiled. "I can't deny myself of you anymore..."

Kenzan smiled.

-End-

Yawn...well, its off to bed. G'night! PLEASE REVIEW! It means the world to me.


	10. Hero: Judai x Edo

Meh-heh...I'm wondering what the response will be after I post this little baby. Everyone will probably be like "WTF?!"

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or any of the characters that may appear in this fic.

Warning: Yaoi, Lots of Fluffy stuff!! Drabbles! Lol! I love EDO!

**_Attention: No Flames!_**

Coupling: Judai Yuki x Edo Phoenix

**Drabble 10 :Hero**

_He wanted to be saved by a hero…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"I have to leave soon..."_ Edo said softly to Judai as they stood together, staring out at the sea. Judai nodded.

"I know...but you'll come and visit me, won't you?" He smiled which caused Edo to feel a sight pang inside.

"Of course...when I'm not too busy." Edo said, trying to sound as cocky as possible.

Judai just smiled again. "Just don't be too busy for me..." he joked. Edo looked down at his feet.

"I'd never be too busy for you..." The silver-haired boy mumbled.

Judai looked down at Edo, then looked up towards the orange/pink sky.

"Edo...I don't want you to go. But I know you have to."

Edo, who was surprised to hear this, looked up, a blush adorning his pale cheeks.

"Judai..."

Judai turned toward Edo.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna know something?" Edo asked, his usually cocky and confident exterior replaced with a soft and cute expression.

"What?" Judai asked softly, almost completely captivated by the way Edo looked surrounded by the glowing lights of the sunset.

"I've always wanted a hero to save me...so thank you, my hero.

"Oh Edo..." Judai wanted to hug the azure-eyed boy for saying such a sweet thing but Edo was way ahead of him. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a head buried in his chest.

"Judai...I'm sorry...I don't want to leave! I want to stay with you!"

Judai patted the hierophant on the head and stroked silver hair softly. He looked down at the younger boy.

"No matter where you are, I'll protect you. After all..."

Judai's eyes narrowed slightly as he hooked his hand under Edo's chin. The younger boy's eyes shone with love for the older.

"...I am you hero."

-End-

Meh, I accidentally made Judai and Edo slightly OOC-ish but ah, what ever. Sorry it's so short.

Please review, it means the world to authors such as myself.


	11. Notice: Johan x Sho

Since Akane hasn't killed me yet, I'm writing her a drabblet of...drum roll, please...

Johan x Sho! Interesting, no?

I also have a picture for this, BUT if you wanna see it you MUST PM me becuase I cannot upload this pic on the internet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or any of the characters that may appear in this fic.

Warning: Yaoi, Lots of Fluffy stuff!! Drabbles! Season 3! Johan and Sho fluffiness!

**_Attention: No Flames!_**

**_Super Attention: Season 3 Dubbed episodes start TONIGHT!_**

Coupling: Johan Anderson X Sho Marufuji

**Drabble 11: Notice**

_People noticed him for his similarity to Judai, Sho noticed him just because..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The moment Johan Anderson stepped foot on Duel Academia, people began comparing him to Judai. To the regular human eye, Johan didn't seem to mind or even really care about the comparison. To say the least, he thought it was an honor to be compared to someone so free-spirited as him._

_Internally, Johan hated it. He hated only being seen as Judai's clone. Why couldn't people see that they were two separate people?_

_Only one person saw him just for being himself. The person he had a crush on._

_"Hmmm...Johan?"_

_The blue haired boy turned around only to have a pair of big silver eyes stare up at him._

_"Oh! Hey Sho! What's up?"_

_The small RA smiled up at him and blushed lightly._

_"Have you seen Aniki?"_

_"Aniki?"_

_"Oh, I meant Judai."_

_"Oh...nope, I haven't."_

_Sho smiled sadly. "All right. Thanks."_

_"But wait! Maybe I can help you." Johan said, desperate to keep the small boy's attention on him._

_Sho's eyes grew larger. "Oh-no! I don't wanna bother you."_

_Johan smiled back. He was sure Sho would say 'Hey, sure! Since Judai can do it, you probably can too!'_

_"It's no bother. What's wrong?"_

_"It's just...I cut my finger...and...well, I don't think it's a big deal...but I wanted to ask if it looked bad...y'know?"_

_Johan laughed slightly. "Here. Let me see."_

_The European boy held out his hand and Sho flushed before he placed his smaller hand in Johan's._

_They both looked into each other's eyes and there was a moment of silence. Sho's blush intensified as Johan smirked._

_"Can I ask you something, Sho?"_

_"Y-Yes."_

_"Do you think of me?"_

_"Wha--Um...well, you've brave and strong...you're like..."_

_"Like Judai?" Johan asked disdainfully. (And not because he hates Judai, just being compared to him.)_

_"No... You're nothing like Aniki...you're special...You know what you fight for...and I admire that. I really do."_

_Johan got over his shocked state and smirked again. He looked down at the cut on the chibi's middle finger and brought the finger into his mouth where he sucked on it slowly._

_"O-oh!"_

_"I bet Judai don't suck as good as I do."_

_"(Blush) Johan!" Sho exclaimed. Johan only chuckled. He stood and brought Sho closer to him._

_"Do you wanna go out?"_

_Sho blushed. "Why would you wanna go out with me?"_

_Johan smiled and hugged Sho. "Cause I like you. I have for a while."_

_"B-but why?"_

_"Because...you noticed me."_

_-End-_

_YAHOO!! I wrote it. YAY! _

_Please review, it means the world to me._


	12. Forgive: Saiou x Edo

YAY!! I'm back from vacation! I went to Puerto Rico and it was SO boring!!!! Sure, I saw some hot guys but they hardly knew any English...I'm mean, I guess it's my fault too, since my Spanish is crappy and I can only make conversation for a little while...What's even sadder is...THAT I AM HISPANIC!

So, for my fans who are like "Just where in the bloody world have you been?" I've decided to write a cute Saiou x Edo drabble. Why? Because it's the only idea in my head right now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or any of the characters that may appear in this fic.

Warning: Yaoi, Lots of Fluffy stuff!! Drabbles! Kinda long and super, duper, fluffy!!!

**_Attention: No Flame_**

Coupling: Saiou Takuma x Edo Phoenix

**Drabble 12: Forgive**

_To love is to learn how to forgive..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Edo was more that mad, he was absolutely infuriated. The source of all his anger...his manager, Saiou Takuma.

When Mizuchi, Saiou's sister. asked Edo what was wrong, he huffed.

"He called me a brat!" Edo snarled and Mizuchi half-smiled.

"That's why you're mad?"

"It's not just that...We...he...nevermind." Edo said softly as he ran to his room.

When he got there, he closed the door and jumped onto his bed, burring his head into the large pillow.

"He never spends time with me any more. He always says 'I'm too busy.' or 'Edo, you're not a kid anymore.' or 'You know the way there.'"

Edo sighed.

"And I say something just one time...and he calls ME a brat?! **Well, he's a stupid old man!"**

Edo yelled out loud.

Mizuchi, who was in the kitchen, was on the phone with her brother.

"Ouch, now you're a 'Stupid Old Man' brother." Mizuchi chuckled into the phone.

_"-Ugh...I'm not that old...am I?-" _Saiou asked through the receiver.

Mizuchi laughed again. "No...Unless being 25 counts as being old...but, then again...Edo is only 16...what happened this morning, anyway?"

_"-I was suppose to spend the day with him since I've been so busy, I 've had so much work to catch up on since the whole you-know-what Keesha thing. But I had to come into the office because one of my clients in Germany lost his opening match. Edo looked so hurt when I told him that I had to go into work today..._

_He never even mentioned anything about our date but simply said that today was my day off...but I was so stressed that I called him a brat.-"_

Mizuchi smiled. "Oh boy...this reminds me of that time you promised Edo to take him to the park and you forgot..."

She heard Saiou laugh slightly on the other end.

- In Edo's room-

Edo was beginning to feel sleepy so he turned around. He began remembering a small incident between him and Saiou when they where younger...

* * *

_Edo had just woken up from a nightmare...his father was being murdered again and again...the face of the murderer concealed. Before the murderer ever had a chance to strike Edo he would always wake up in a cold sweat, his body shivering._

_"Father..." Chibi Edo sighed out._

_"Edo?! Are you okay?" a young Saiou asked as he walked over to the bed occupying the silver haired cutie. Apparently, this time Edo screamed without realizing it._

_"Ah...Saiou-Nissan! Did I wake you up?" Edo asked softly._

_"No...but I heard you scream. Are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?"_

_Edo nodded, not realizing that his eyes were releasing soft tears that rolled down slightly pink cheeks._

_"Oh Edo-chan..." Saiou whispered as he pulled the small boy into an embrace. "You always have this nightmare, don't you?"_

_Edo, confused and scared, simply nodded his head in Saiou's chest._

_"And you never say anything to D.D...Why?"_

_Edo usually didn't tell Saiou about the Nightmares but he already knew...because of his powers, so it would have been useless to lie._

_"Be-because...he might get mad." Edo said. "Saiou-Nissan...please don't leave me alone!" Edo cried into Saiou's shirt._

_Saiou patted Edo softly on the head._

_"I would never...I care about you too much to let you suffer." Saiou said sweetly. Edo felt himself blush and smile._

_"Thank you, Saiou-Nissan...Um, will you play with me tomorrow?"_

_"Of course I will. After school, wait for me at the park, okay? I'll tell D.D you're gonna sleep over here again."_

_"Thank you!" The small boy smiled._

_-At about 5:00pm the next day-_

_"Brother! Wake up!" A small Mizuchi pleaded as she shook Saiou who had fallen asleep on the couch._

_"Hmm...Leave me alone, Mizu-chan."_

_"But brother, weren't you suppose to pick up Edo?! It's already 5:00pm!"_

_"Huh...WHA-!!" Saiou jumped up. _

_"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"_

_"Brother, instead of yelling, I'd get moving."_

_Without another word, Saiou ran out the door._

_Edo was in the playground starring at the ground. He face expression hadn't changed at all. Finally, he heard the voice that he had been waiting to hear._

_"EDO!"_

_Saiou ran toward the small boy. _

_"I'm s-sorry..."_

_"Saiou-Nissan...did you forget about me?"_

_"No, of course not!" Saiou looked down at Edo to see him crying._

_"I was worried...that you disappeared..."_

_"Edo..."_

_Saiou bent down and kissed the smaller boy's hand._

_"Forgive me."_

_"Saiou...OK!" The small boy smiled._

_"Eh?" Saiou was taken by surprise. "You forgive me just like that?"_

_"Yes...because father said that when someone says they're sorry, you forgive them."_

_Saiou smiled._

* * *

Saiou walked into Edo's room and saw the silver haired boy sleeping with a smile on his face. 

He looked absolutely adorable so Saiou couldn't help but kiss him.

The kiss, however, caused Edo's azure eyes to open.

"Ngh...Saiou?"

"Edo...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you're feelings. Forgive me."

"Ok..." Edo said in a sleepy tone.

"Wow..." Saiou chuckled softly. " You must be in a good mood after all. Are you sure you forgive me?"

"Yes...because when someone says sorry, you should forgive them."

Saiou's eyes narrowed. "That was so cute, Edo...So cute that it makes me want to kiss you."

Edo blushed deeply. "Pervert."

"Then forgive me for being a pervert..."

-End-

Good lord! I wasn't expecting this to be soooo long! FORGIVE ME AND REVIEW!!!!!


	13. Bond: MisawaManjoume

Okay, so I'm officially back in the zone but I have to go back to work soon...that means no more free time so I'm gonna squeeze my brain for it's creative juices until it looks like a raisin.

This is for Ace The Brain Supreme who requested some Misawa and Manjoume. I'll be honest here; I've never seriously considered them to be a coupling. It's not like I hate it...it's just a new idea and I'm taking it slow. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or any of the characters that may appear in this fic.

Warning: Friendship/Yaoi if you squint really hard!

**_Attention: No Flame_**

Coupling (?): Misawa x Manjoume

**Drabble 13: Bond**

_The bonds we share in life are as strong or weak as we choose..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"No one really knows  
what kind of bond we share..."_

Misawa said this to Manjoume one day as they sat around wondering what to do about Judai's depression over Johan's disappearance.

It was random and unclear what he meant by that. Manjoume was puzzled.

"What?"

Misawa smiled and looked at the raven-haired duelist.

"It's true. We have never been friends, exactly, nor are we enemies or fierce rivals. We aren't lovers and it's been too long to just refer to each other as classmates or associates...yet, I believe some invisible bond keeps us together."

Manjoume, for the first time, wasn't scowling or yelling at Misawa for being incoherent...he sat and listened.

And what Misawa said was right. Actually, the question he was posing made absolute sense.

What were they? What was the bond they shared...what in the world did he even feel for the Ra duelist. Respect? Admiration? Indifferences?

Long ago, he thought of Misawa as a rival. The person to beat. Later on, he disregarded the boy all together. Then he felt sympathy for the guy who simply wanted to be recognized...not for being a hero...or as a genius...but for just being there.

Now, things weren't clear. Everything was colored gray and relationships and bonds were changing or being questioned.

So, what was the bond he shared with Misawa?

"I never really thought about this before." Manjoume admitted. Misawa nodded.

" To tell you the truth...I haven't either...it just came to me now."

Both boys looked out into the sky.

Manjoume's mind was filled with different thoughts and yet had no thoughts at all…none that made any sense, anyway.

He'd never really been a deep thinker.

He scooted over to sit closer to Misawa, their shoulders brushing lightly against each other.

Small human contact so that he could remind himself he was alive. Contact that might help him solve the mystery of why they were as they were.

"So...What do you think?" Misawa asked, really wondering what Manjoume was thinking.

"I don't know...but what I do know is that our bond won't die. When our friends have moved on and the enemies have been defeated and our lovers have left us...we'll have each other."

-End-

I'm not quite sure if this made any sense at all. I thought it did and I tried to convey what feeling they might be feeling during all the season 3 chaos.

Well, lets keep our bond and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Unexpected: Manjoume x Johan

All right everyone, I'm on crack...no seriously, I think I've been smoking something...Just Kidding, I don't smoke...But I'm about to do something so outrageous, so unheard of...you might wanna run for cover...omg, I'm gonna do it...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or any of the characters that may appear in this fic.

Warning: Yaoi! Unheard of Yaoi.

**_Attention: No Flames...no matter how much you want to._**

Coupling: Manjoume Jun x Johan Anderson (Cracky) Btw, I claim first to write this!

**Drabble 14: Unexpected**

_It's always unexpected...but love comes anyway._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Manjoume wasn't expecting to feel anything towards Johan other than annoyance and anger...perhaps even apathy.

But what he felt wasn't annoyance or anger and certainly not apathy...what he felt for the blue-haired duelist was something that not even he could understand.

An attraction...he wasn't sure if it was love or lust.

It was unexpected...the day Johan kissed him so suddenly.

He remembered not feeling upset at the only slightly intimate jester up but something bubbled up inside of him that made Manjoume kiss him back harder than he was meant to. After that, both boys could not deny that there was a buzz in the air every time the two where together.

"What's wrong, Manjoume?" Johan asked, lying on his stomach, his hair disheveled and his body flushed, proof of their earlier lovemaking.

"I'm just thinking about what it is I feel for you." The raven-haired duelist said softly as he felt Johan snuggle on his chest.

"Hmm... Good question." Johan mused as he climbed up on Manjoume's lap. It amazed him how much energy he had.

"Maybe we should try to figure that out, hmm..." Manjoume said silkily as he moved his hips to acomadate his lover.

"Maybe we should."

-End-

Yeah, I'm goin' to school now...heh...Yeah, I know everyone's like "OMG" or "WTF" but hey, what can I say...oh, I can say "REVIEW!!!!!!!!!"


	15. Desire: Amon x Johan

O.o Don't ask why...just accept it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or any of the characters that may appear in this fic.

Warning: Yaoi! Unheard of Yaoi. Watch season 3. Amon the French dude is in it! XD

**_Attention: No Flames...no matter how much you want to._**

Coupling: Amon Garam x Johan Anderson (I know...I'm nuts...I CLAIM FIRST TO DO THIS TOO!)

**Drabble 15: Desire**

_Desire is a power unlike no other..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Johan was irritating him to no end and damnit, he was being cute...he was never one to let his emotions rule his mind, but Johan did something to Amon's nerves...

"Johan, what are you doing?" Amon asked, slightly surprised when Johan jumped on top of him blushing slightly.

Needless to say, Amon was surprised and slightly turned on.

"Amony-Kun...do you like me? All kidding aside...because if you don't, I'll stop bothering you..." Johan looked down with an adorable pout on his face.

Unsure of why he felt a sudden loss for control, He quickly switched their positions and had Johan on his back.

"Eh?!"

"Damnit Johan! Stop doing this! You're driving me crazy!" Amon yelled down at Johan as a bright blush appeared on his face.

Johan turned his head cutely. "Whattya mean?"

Amon smirked sinisterly. "I'll show you."

"Huh? Bu-AH!" Johan moaned out loud as Amon grounded his hips into Johan.

"AMON!!!" Johan moaned as sweat could be seen on Amon's forehead.

"You don't get it?" He whispered sexually. "Maybe I should show you."

Johan swallowed lightly as he stared up at Amon. His stomach turned in desire and another feeling he was having as of late.

"Amon..." Johan said softly

"Shut up...its too late to tell me to stop." He said, his eyes clouded (LMAO! GET IT? Never mind) with lust."

Johan's heart pounded faster as Amon bent down to kiss the soft belly of his friend. His hands reached up and gently ran over his nipples.

Amon's touch was unlike him...gentle. In the deepest part of his mind, he would've pictured Amon to be much more aggressive.

"Nhuu..."Johan moaned softly. Amon looked up with curiosity and pinched the bluenette boy's nipple roughly, making Johan yelp. Amon smirked.

Johan swallowed an arousing sob of pleasure as Amon came back into view.

"Amon...This feels good. Don't stop..."

The French red head looked surprised at first but his eyes narrowed again.

"I won't...even if you beg, Johan...'_Vous existez dans la partie la plus profonde de mes désirs'." _

_Amon said seductively._ Of course, Johan didn't understand but he could feel it through Amon's body heat...and through his kiss.

**"You exist in the deepest part of my desires."**

-End-

Lol! I'm on a HUGH sugar high. Exist in my desires...REWIEW!!!!

Btw, Amon is suppose to be French…or so I've heard.


	16. Kokoro:Manjoume x Sho

Sorry, I've been so busy with school and work that I hardly get enough free time...sigh...plus the American Red Cross is coming to my school so I have to volunteer and give blood.

BUT I have made a new amv...the victims this time...Jim x Kenzan!!!

You can find it on Youtube dot com, under my name masakichan. Or you can find it at dailymotion dot com under my pen name.

Oh, and here's the next drabble. Its Manjoume x Sho...come on, I had to do another one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or any of the characters that may appear in this fic.

Warning: Yaoi! FLUFFY!!!!!! X3

**_Attention: No Flames...no matter how much you want to._**

Coupling: Manjoume x Sho

**Drabble 16: Kokoro (Heart)**

_Your heart sees, hears, and feels what your eyes, ears, and hands cannot._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"_Whenever I'm with you...I feel so happy"

Sho mumbled quietly to himself as he walked behind Manjoume.

For a long time, Sho wanted to tell Manjoume about the feelings he had for him but he was too afraid...too shy. The words that rushed to his lips only came out as an incoherent mumble.

Manjoume turned around. "What's wrong? You've been like this all day, slacker." Manjoume said, trying not to give away the fact that he was slightly worried about his blue-haired companion.

The gray-eyed duelist was surprised when the smaller boy stopped in his tracks.

"Sho?" Manjoume asked slightly confused.

"(Blush) Pl-please...um...c-can you...can you h-hear m-me out...for a se-second...?" The silver-eyed cutie stuttered as he kept his eyes firmly on the ground.

Manjoume lifted an eyebrow. What in the world had gotten into him?

"(Actually, he has been acting like this for a while...maybe...)"

Sho took a couple of deep breaths and tried to look up.

"M-Manjoume...I-I..." Sho looked down again.

He loved Manjoume so much, his feeling so moving and so extreme within him that tears began to sting his eyes.

"Sho...!" Manjoume exclaimed. He began to walk towards Sho and placed a hand on his head.

"Come on, twerp. It's okay. Just say what you have to." Manjoume said softly.

The smaller boy shivered slightly and nodded. He took a couple of steps away from Manjoume and looked up.

He cleared his throat and began singing in a soft voice.

_"Kono chi ni chikara o  
No ni hana o  
Kokoro ni ai o... _

_Nee kono mimi o oshiatete kikoeta inochi no zawameki  
Sou oboeteru atatakana kodou ni tsutsumareteta koto _

_Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai furi o suru  
Sonna minikui kao ni damasarenaide ima sugu ni  
Ai ni ikite _

_Kono yo ni umarete  
Anata no me ni  
Nani o utsushite  
Ima kono chi ni chikara  
No ni hana o  
Kokoro ni ai..." _

Manjoume's eyes widened at the sweet sounding way he sang. Then his eyes narrowed slightly.

"That was...did you make that up for someone?"

Sho nodded and with a new found power, he looked up. His face was aglow in a warm feeling. The warmth the smaller boy was radiating was so strong that Manjoume could feel it in his heart.

"Y-yes...I made it...for you...I-I love you...!" Sho said softly.

"I've wanted to tell you...for a long time."

Manjoume smiled.

"Yeah, I know."

"WHA-?!" Sho yelled in surprise. Manjoume chuckled.

"You didn't think you hid it well, did you?"

"Hmm..." Sho blushed harder and looked down at the ground again.

Manjoume walked over to Sho again and grabbed his new love's hand.

"Besides, you already told me."

"H-how?" Sho looked up timidly at Manjoume.

"Your heart told me...can you here it?"

Manjoume knelt in front of Sho and kissed his hand.

"Here what?"

"What my heart is telling you?"

Sho's eyes widened and he smiled. He could indeed here the message in Manjoume's heart.

"Thank you..." Sho whispered as he leaned into Manjoume's open embrace.

-End-

I am in a sickingly cute romantic mood so don't mind if it's all lovey-dovey and super fluffy. XD

Anyways, the song is called "Ai no Uta" by As Do Infinity. The English translation is roughly something like this: (This isn't the whole song, FIY)

Power to this land,  
Flowers to the fields,  
Love to my heart...

You know, when I press my ear against you, I can hear the stirring of life.  
Well I remember, being wrapped in your warm pulse.

I pretend not to hear someone's voice, someone's hurt  
but don't be deceived by that sad face,  
choose now to live for love.

When you were  
born to this world,  
what is it you saw?  
Now power to this land,  
flowers to the earth  
and love to my heart

Yeah! STAY IN MY HEART AND REVIEW!!!!! XD


	17. Help: You x Me

Graduation! Graduation! I'm graduating!! I'm so happy!! XD

Therefore, I must write a drabblet...alas...I have no idea...any suggestions? I'm stumped...it has to be yaoi (boy x boy love) since it's a collection of yaoi drabbles...

Tell me your ideas in a review and whichever sounds interesting, I'll do. Maybe I'll make a vote after I get all the suggestions.

Anyway, I know I'm not suppose to do this but I wanna write! Okay, now give me your thoughts!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or any of the characters that may appear in this fic.

P.S: I don't really like spiritshipping (Judai x Johan and vice-versa) but if enough people ask for it, I'll do it. No offence, I love them both but it's too cliché for my tastes.

The weirder, the better XD


	18. Loneliness:Saiou x Misawa

WOW! I got lots of interesting ideas now! Maybe I'll just do all of them! X3

Anyway, I must apologize to Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna. She requested a Saiou/Misawa drabble awhile back and I, being the tart that I am, completely forgot. -Sweatdrops- Gomen Nasai!

So, that's the next one. Enjoy! The next one after this could be anything...lol!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or any of the characters that may appear in this fic.

Warning: Yaoi, Lots of Fluffy stuff!! Drabbles! Evil Saiou! The one possessed by the wave of light!

Takes place before Misawa is in the Hikari no Keesha (Society of Light)

**_Attention: No Flames...even though you want to._**

Coupling: Saiou x Misawa

**Drabble 17: Loneliness**

_Loneliness is our greatest enemy._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Daichi Misawa was in his room, his head buried in his pillow. Nights were always the worst for him.

The black sky and the crescent moon in the air gave the dimly lighted room such a lonely feel yet it still didn't match what the Ra yellow was truly feeling inside.

"_(No one pays any attention to me anyway...so it wouldn't matter if I disappeared...)." _Misawa shook his head and turned to his side to stare out the window. He couldn't afford to think that way.

It was a daily struggle for Misawa to believe, for him to have some hope that maybe, just maybe, someone would not only acknowledge his dueling skills but his existence as a person as well.

Someday, someone would need him and not just for his intelligence.

"Hikari no...Keesha..." Misawa mumbled to himself. They had ignored him as well.

Saiou, the leader, he was a lucky guy. You couldn't ignore him when he entered a room. Just his very aura filled the air.

"(_If only I were more like him...)." _

Suddenly, a white light began to form in front of the window. Misawa quickly got to his feet as a figure that was all too familiar began to appear.

"Saiou!" Misawa growled. "Why are you here? Get out now!"

"My, my, Misawa-kun. You are quite rude. You should be polite to your guests." Saiou spoke deeply and calmly.

Misawa frowned.

"Don't make that face. Besides, I came here because you wanted me to. Isn't that right?" The amethyst-eyed man voice dropping to a whisper.

Misawa's eyes grew and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. "That isn't true! You've been brainwashing people!"

"I most certainly am not. I am simply showing them the way. I am saving them from the darkness in their hearts. Just like I want to save you."

Misawa was taken by surprise as he felt gravity take over and force him back down on his bed. Saiou approached him and stood before Misawa, tall and proud.

"S-Save me? I don't need any saving! I have my...friends..." Misawa looked down on his bed and felt his eyes stinging.

There had been so much commotion yet no one had come in to see if he was all right.

"Poor Misawa..." Saiou whispered. As he came closer to Misawa and let his cold, long fingers stroke the side of the young boy's face.

"You must hurt deeply."

"Leave me alone."

"Ah, but that's exactly the opposite of what you want."

"What?"

"Loneliness...can be so painful. No one is there to praise you or even berate you. You don't know what to do and you don't know how to remedy a problem because there is no one there to tell you your flaws."

Misawa looked up at Saiou. Saiou inwardly smirked.

"(_I've got you now, my poor Misawa.)"_

_"_You do understand...but..."

Saiou sat down next to Misawa and gently grabbed his chin. He bent down closer to his ear and whispered softly.

"I'll be here for you. With me, you'll never feel this way again."

Misawa felt his eyes lower and a blush creep its way on his face as Saiou licked the side of his ear and his cold hands running up his chest.

"Unh...Saiou..."

"Misawa...I have a proposition for you."

"Huh?"

"You'll have a duel tomorrow...and then..."

-End-

Okay then...yeah...um...I have nothing to say. Just REVIEW!!!!


	19. Kisses: Jim x Kenzan

I just realized that I haven't made Jim kiss Kenzan in any of my drabblets, SO...

Hehehehhehehehhe...

Yeah, yesterday I found this quote and was like "Well, wouldn't that make for an interesting idea?"

Hey, if you have any good quotes, send them to me! Credit will be given to you in the drabble if I use your quote.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or any of the characters that may appear in this fic.

Warning: Yaoi, Lots of Fluffy stuff!! Drabbles! Yes, another Jim and Kenzan one

**_Attention: No Flames...even though you want to._**

Coupling: Jim Crocodile Cook x Tyranno Kenzan

**Drabble 18: Kisses**

_"A man snatches the first kiss, pleads for the second, demands the third, takes the fourth ...and accepts the fifth..." Helen Rowland._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_First Kiss: Snatched_**

_"Kenzan! Come here!" Jim yelled._

Kenzan shot him an indifferent look but Jim simply smirked at him.

"Hey, don't ignore me."

"Why don't you go play with one of your many lovers?" Kenzan spat angrily. Jim was flirtatious but he usually never meant anything by it.

Kenzan, on the other hand, thought Jim was a disgusting cad for flirting with everyone...he had even flirted with Judai! His Aniki!

Anyway, Kenzan was pretty upset about this...and Jim didn't make it much easier.

"Many lovers? Kenzan, you're not jealous, are you?" Jim raised an eyebrow. Kenzan blushed at this and looked down.

"O-Of course not!"

Jim smiled. He really liked Kenzan, maybe even loved him, but Kenzan was stubborn and easily embarrassed by him but today, he would show him just how much the dark skinned duelist really meant to him.

"Then, coming here won't hurt you." Jim said in a voice that sounded deeper than he had meant it to.

Kenzan frowned. "You know, your not gonna trick me!"

Jim, without much warning, came up behind Kenzan and grabbed him tightly. He whispered softly in the shorter boy's ear.

"I'm not trying to trick you...Kenzan..."

"Jim!" Kenzan gasped in surprise and turned his head as much as he could. What he wasn't expecting was a pair of soft lips to decent upon his own.

Once it registered that Jim had kissed him, the croc-loving duelist had already broken the kiss. Kenzan's face was instantly turned red.

That hopeless flirt had just snatched his first kiss!

**_Second Kiss: Plead_**

_Kenzan wasn't entirely sure of what to do about his little predicament. _

Jim said that he liked him but was that true…or was it simply a ruse to get under his skin?

It wasn't like Kenzan didn't have feelings for him. He thought Jim was great when he wasn't being a total pain. He was handsome and kind…He'd done more than lose a duel against him…he'd lost his heart, too.

Kenzan blushed as he saw Jim approaching him again with two drinks in his hands. He sat down next to the dino-duelist.

"Daijoubu ka? Jim asked. (Are you okay?)

"H-hai…daijoubu…ano…" Kenzan stared at the drink intently. (Yes, I'm okay…but…)

"What?" Jim asked.

"Do…do you really…um…like me?" Kenzan quickly looked up. "It's just weird…because…well...nevermind."

Jim was suddenly very close to Kenzan. So close, that he could see the flame lit in Jim's blue eye.

Kenzan felt his body freeze. Kenzan had two options now.He could stay or he could run...very fast. Even though option two sounded better, he found that his body wasn't going to listen to him.

"Let me kiss you."

"Nani?" (What?)

Jim got closer and stared down into deep brown orbs.

"Let me kiss you…I stole your first kiss, so I want to do it right this time."

Kenzan felt his lips tingle. How in the world was he supposed to answer?

"Jim…ah…" The dino-duelist whispered. He felt Jim grab his chin and he felt his face being gently pulled forward.

"Please, I'll go crazy…if I can't…" Jim's lips were only inches away from his own.

"O-okay..."

**_Third/Fourth Kiss: Demand_**/**_Take _**

Jim, needless to say, was unhappy. Some new Obelisk student had taken an instant liking to Kenzan and was now all over him.

It seemed like karma had come to play with Jimmy-boy for a while.

Kenzan was oblivious to the fact that his new classmate had a thing for him but Jim could tell.

How dare that ass put his arms around his dino like that?

The final straw came when the man bent over and placed a chaste kiss on Tyranno's lips.

Jim snapped. He was about to go punch the guys' lights out before Amon and Johan stopped him. (O'Brien didn't want to have anything to do with the situation.)

"Are you crazy?" You'll get suspended! Besides, you'll have to go back to south academia. Haven't you had enough adventure to last you a life-time?!"

Jim growled." But, you saw what he just did to my Kenzan!"

Johan looked over at Kenzan and the Student and saw that Kenzan was blushing slightly and he was waving his hands in front of his face while the other student tried to steal another kiss from him.

"Hmmm...Hey, Jim. Rather than get mad, why don't you get even?"

"Huh?"

"Uh-oh..." Amon groaned; he knew exactly what Johan meant. With that, he walked away, not wanting to see how this would turn out.

Johan grinned wickedly, making Jim listen attentively.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Kenzan!" Jim yelled as he stormed over to where Kenzan and the student were sitting. Jim sat himself down right in-between the two, making the Obelisk student mad.

"Hey, buddy! What are you doing?!" He yelled.

Jim ignored him and had his arm wrapped around Kenzan. He could see slight relief in the Ra's face.

"Jim, what are you…ah!"

Jim placed his thumb on Kenzan's lips and looked at him with a VERY intense look.

The student was furious. "HEY!! That's my…."

Jim growled deeply. "Open your mouth for me…"

"Ji-Jim…"

"I said do it…" Jim pressed his thumb slightly harder on Kenzan's lips.

Caught up in Jim's deep voice, Kenzan complied. His body vaguely shaking from the sexual excitement.

Jim smirked as his thumb sunk into that wonderful mouth. He removed his wayward finger and stuck his tongue inside instead…hard.

The student realized this guy would seriously hurt him if he interrupted him, so he did the smart thing and ran.

Jim smirked as he heard footsteps scuttle faraway…he would've stopped to look but he was too busy doing something else.

**_Fifth Kiss: Accept _**

They were both lying down in the grass in front of the academy, looking up at the starry sky.

"Beautiful, huh?" Kenzan asked.

Jim smiled. "Yeah…"

"Umm…Jim?"

"Huh?"

Kenzan turned his head to stare at Jim.

"Are you…are you seriously…sigh…"

"Do I seriously like you?"

"(Blush) Umm…yeah…"

"No."

"Wha…oh, o-okay…whatever..."

"I love you."

"Say wha-?!" Kenzan bolted up to stare down at the hat-wearing stud.

"From the day I met you, I knew you were different. The way you fight, they way you do everything…it really…impressed me and before I knew it, I wanted you all to myself."

"Jim…" Kenzan smiled.

"But, you still haven't told me how you feel about me?"

Kenzan whispered. "I thought…it was obvious to you…that I really…love you."

Jim smiled.

"Jim?" Kenzan stuttered.

"Eh?"

"Can I…kiss you?"

Jim was shocked, to say the least, but he couldn't refuse someone he loved.

"Sure…by the way, you don't need to ask."

"Uh…okay…"

"Hahahahahah!!!" Jim started laughing and laughed even harder when he was Kenzan get mad. He sat up clenching his stomach.

"Why you no good, son of a…"

"Weren't you going to kiss me?"

"Hmph…"

Kenzan leaned over and gently kissed Jim.

"Hmm…kawai" (Cute)

"What?!"

"Hahahahahah…" Jim stared laughing again…which resulted in a whack in the back of his head.

-End-

Wow, super long!!!!!!!!! Well, let's just say it's a thank you to everyone. I've reached over 100 reviews!!! –Dances in bliss-

I'd like to thank everyone who made this possible…sniff…now the show will go on!

Don't forget to review!!! X3

Oh, and don't forget, if you have any good quotes, send them to me! Credit will be given to you in the drabblet if I use your quote.

Yay!!!!!! Review!!!!! XD


	20. Obsession: Haou J x Sho

Yeah, I'm bored and this is really short. Sorry. Oh, btw, sorry for not updating this in a loooong time. I've been busy. I know, not a good excuse but...

Anyway, here's some interesting Haou Judai x Sho stuff. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or any of the characters that may appear in this fic.

Warning: Yaoi! Season Three! Haou Judai! Gasp!

**_Attention: No Flames...no matter how much you want to._**

Coupling: Haou Judai x Sho Marufuji

**Drabble 19: Obsession**

_Obsession and Madness...slowly intertwine..._

* * *

"Is it wrong that my whole existence rest on your shoulders? 

Is it bad that I'd forgive you for anything...?

Is it sad that I cry when you're not near me? Even if the tears are invisible?

Is it a terrible crime when I wish people dead when they touch you?

Is it unforgivable that I want to be the only one you look at?

Is it ok that I'm obsessed with you?

Is it unhealthy that I can't breath when I can't see you?

Is it ok to say, "I'm sorry for hurting you?"

Is it all right if I keep you locked up and kept you away from the world?

Is it?"

Haou Judai touched the sides of Sho's soft face, his fingers sliding along the salty tears that traveled down his cheeks.

"Ju-Judai..." Sho whimpered as he looked up defenselessly at the burning evil energy in Haou Judai's eyes.

The armor-clad duelist bent down over the smaller boy and whispered.

"Obsession is a dangerous thing, my love..." He smirked evilly.

End

I don't really like how I ended this but, hey, what am I gonna do? Anyway, please review! Thanks XD


	21. Penetrate: Saiou x Edo

Hey all, long time no see...It's me, killing some spare time...

But what to do this time...oh yes! I believe I owe Freaky a drabble.

Hey Folks, I hope you haven't forgotten about Saiou and Edo. X3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or any of the characters that may appear in this fic.

Warning: Yaoi! Season Two! Woot for Season Two!!! XD

**_Attention: No Flames...no matter how much you want to._**

**_Also, this chapter may contain content not suitable for younger audiences...reader discretion advised._**

**_(Now, In my terms) This drabble may contain Saiou x Edo smut. Therefore, this chapter is rated M  
_**

Coupling: Saiou Takuma x Edo Phoenix

**Drabble 20: Penetrate  
**

_"...this skin that separates me from you is in the way..."-Soubi, from Loveless-by Yun Kouga_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Like the heat from one's hand can slowly melt an ice cube, Saiou's hands slowly began to felt away the thin layer of ice from Edo's heart._

_That cold layer of ice was called doubt._

_"S-saiou...I don't know..." His voice hitched with small pleasure. Hot hands ran their course up and down his slim hips._

_Lips that were just as hot stroked the side of Edo's cheek._

_"I thought you trusted me..." he whispered darkly, nipping gently at the smaller boy's ear._

_Edo turned his head to the other side. "It's-it's not that...I just..."_

_Saiou picked up his head and lifted his hands to gently cup his face._

_"You're frightened?" He asked softly, kissing the other boy's forehead._

_He blushed and scowled._

_"No! I'm not scared...I'm just...a bit nervous..." He would admit at least that much._

_After all, they were in quite a compromising situation._

_Edo's legs were flung up on top of Saiou's strong shoulders and his hands clutched at his sheets desperately._

_The smaller boy was also void of any and all clothing. _

_Saiou, somehow managed to have his shirt hang onto his shoulders, buttons all undone, and the top of his pants were undone so that a big problem of his could breath. _

_And somehow, this had all happened during an argument that had gone terribly awry. _

_It had gotten a bit violent...to say the least. _

_Saiou could still feel the slight sting Edo's punch on his face...and Edo's back was just a tad bit sore from being shoved into the wall._

_Things might have gotten worse if something hadn't had happened..._

_Saiou's libido hit the roof._

_Fast foreword and you have the situation before you...Saiou was going to take and keep something from Edo._

_Saiou placed himself a little closer to Edo's entrance. (Fully erect and fully lubed.) _

_Edo's breath hitched once again._

_"Fornication is such an unfair occasion..." He mumbled and Saiou let out an uncharacteristic snort._

_"Must you use the word fornication?" _

_"Sex, by any other name,is still sex." Edo growled._

_"You get philosophical when you're nervous...how amusing." Saiou smiled, letting his hand stroke up the silver-haired boy's member._

_"Ahh...! Do-don't do that..." The smaller boy hissed._

_Saiou grinned at the reaction he got and bent down to kiss the lips of his haughty lover._

_"Relax...if you're too tight, I can't do this right..."_

_Edo frowned and looked up into Saiou's eyes._

_"W-will this hurt?"_

_Saiou started moving in slowly._

_"Not so much if you relax..." He whispered breathlessly._

_Edo tried to relax as much as he could. If he was gonna play the submissive role, he might as well do it right._

_Saiou had almost reached the point of no return when Edo whispered._

_"The thought of you penetrating me is..." His voice trailed off._

_Saiou grunted, trying not to push in too fast, like he wanted. _

_His body wanted to take him hard and fast._

_"You'll be all mine..."_

_Edo looked up lovingly at Saiou. _

_"I would love nothing more..."_

_-End-_

_Okay, I felt like writing something that sounded smart but remained slightly sexy, funny, and cute. I hope this worked._

_Well, 'till next time._

_Oh, and please review! XD _

* * *


End file.
